Plumeria Hana Uta Flowers for You
by nacchan-eikkun
Summary: "Hentikaaaaaaaannn!" teriak Minato bersimbah air mata.  Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari para tamu yang datang menghadiri upacara pernikahan tersebut. Mikoto terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan Minato. Tapi tidak Fugaku. YAOI, LIME/LEMON, CHAP. 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**nacchan's note** : ini fic kedua nacchan (kali ini berseri ya, tapi tetep aja rate M...)  
>kayaknya, di chapter satu ini cuma ada lime-nya aja deh... *nangis darah*<br>maaf yaa _minna_-_chan_! nacchan ga isiin lemonnya di chapter 1 ini! *nyesel banget, nangis lagi*  
>*sujud* <em>minna<em>-_chan_! nacchan janji di chapter 2 entar pasti isi lemonnya (dan diusahakan agar hot)  
>*sujud lagi* mohon <strong>read &amp; review<strong>-nya ya, tapi kali ini nacchan gak terima flame, tapi kalo ada yang nge-flame, makasih aja ya :3  
>okay, HAPPY READING all!<p>

_**Plumeria~ Hana Uta (Flowers for You)**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**Author : Nacchan (Hime Natsuki)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Don't like? Don't read! Warning, Yaoi. LIME/LEMON INSIDE!**

**Pair : Fugaku-Minato, Sasu-Naru**

Malam hari di Konoha memang benar-benar indah. Kunang-kunang berlarian mengejar satu sama lain dengan cahayanya yang redup-redup. Udara sejuk berhembus pelan. Sebuah apartemen bertingkat yang sederhana berdiri disana, tepat dipojok desa Konoha.

Fugaku Uchiha—seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun—mengambil sebungkus ramen instan, merebusnya sambil meminum kopinya pelan. Mug biru mudanya mengepulkan uap tipis. Bau kopi yang lembut memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Minato Namikaze masuk ke dapur apartemen kecil mereka, sambil menggerutu. Pria berambut kuning keemasan serta bertubuh jangkung itu (tapi masih kalah jangkung kalau dibandingkan dengan Fugaku), menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi yang berjok empuk.

"Haah... pekerjaan kali ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Fugaku menoleh ke arah Minato dengan senyuman lembut. Minato masih ada dalam balutan seragam _anbu_-nya. Nampaknya ia baru saja selesai menjalankan misi.

Fugaku meletakkan mugnya di lantai, memegang pipi Minato lembut dan mencium bibir Minato sejenak yang membuat seluruh wajah Minato memerah.

Minato menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, cepat. "Ap... apa yang kau lakukan, Fugaku!" katanya tergagap. Fugaku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Minato yang layaknya anak kecil.

Sudah setahun mereka hidup bersama di salah satu ruangan mungil, namun bersih, pada apartemen di pojok Konoha itu. Sudah setahun pula hubungan 'spesial' yang mereka jalankan bersama disana. Ya, seperti yang kalian duga. Minato adalah kekasih Fugaku.

"Mina-_chan_, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil." goda Fugaku sambil mengambil kembali mug yang ia taruh tadi di lantai dan meminum isinya sampai habis, kemudian ia meletakkan mug itu ke bak cuci dan kembali duduk disebelah Minato. Minato hanya buang muka karena malu. Fugaku kembali terkekeh.

Minato menoleh ke arah Fugaku kesal. "Kau! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, atau..." kalimat Minato terpotong karena Fugaku sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Minato. Hanya tinggal sesenti... bukan... semili lagi, Fugaku akan melumat kembali bibir milik Minato. Mata milik Fugaku mengamati setiap detail wajah milik kekasihnya, Minato. Minato memejamkan matanya, tanda ia setuju untuk dicium. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Fugaku segera melumat bibir Minato.

"Mmmmmm~" ciuman Fugaku yang menyertakan lidahnya membuat Minato tidak tahan. Fugaku memang paling pintar melakukan hal macam ini. Ciuman Fugaku ganas, tetapi lembut. Minato melepaskan ciumannya dengan cara mendorong tubuh Fugaku pelan. "Hahh... hahh..." nafas Minato nampak tak beraturan. Fugaku mengeluarkan senyum mautnya yang membuat Minato tak berkutik, lemas.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar." kata Fugaku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Wajah Minato merona saat digendong ala pengantin oleh Fugaku.

"EEEEEHH... tapi! Tunggu dulu!" kata Minato setengah berteriak. Fugaku berhenti tepat dibelakang pintu dapur. Wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Matikan dulu kompornya, _baka_." kata Minato.

...

Fugaku terbangun. Kamar itu sangat gelap, dan Fugaku harus meraba-raba tembok ketika mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar.

"Ngghh... Fugaku... aku lelah..." Minato menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut cokelat tebal milik mereka berdua. Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang kelelahan sehabis melakukan _itu_.

"Ya sudahlah, tidur saja dulu, Mina-_chan_. _Oyasumi_." Fugaku mendekat ke arah Minato dan membetulkan letak selimutnya yang acak-acakan di atas tubuh Minato. Minato hanya menguap kecil dan kembali tidur.

Fugaku meninggalkan Minato yang sudah terlelap ke kamar mandi. Disana, Fugaku mengisi penuh _bathtub_ dengan air hangat. Fugaku lalu menceburkan dirinya begitu saja dan merasakan hangatnya air dan peluhnya yang menyatu jadi satu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia bosan dan beranjak dari dalam _bathtub_. Fugaku berjalan menuju kaca yang ada diatas wastafel dan memutar kran hingga air dingin mengucur deras di telapak tangannya. Fugaku sedikit merinding saat tangannya yang tadi direndam di dalam air hangat, terkena air dingin. Fugaku kemudian memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi, dekat dengan matanya.

"_Aishiteru_, Minato. Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Fugaku kemudian mengeluarkan mata _sharingan_-nya. Kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga titik berekor di pupilnya yang saling menyatu satu dengan lainnya. Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang terbuang dan disisihkan oleh Hokage kedua. Itu sengaja dilakukan oleh Hokage kedua untuk melenyapkan klan Uchiha. Sebetulnya, klan Senju melakukan gencatan senjata pada klan Uchiha hanya untuk mempermudah cara melenyapkannya. Madara Uchiha, pemuka klan Uchiha yang lenyap entah kemana, kini kembali lagi ke Konoha dan mengajak Fugaku secara diam-diam untuk melakukan pemberontakan atau kudeta terhadap Hokage kedua.

Fugaku bimbang. Ia tidak ingin nama klannya hancur diinjak-injak oleh klan Senju. Namun, Minato pasti tidak akan setuju jika Fugaku melakukan kudeta, karena hal itu akan menjatuhkan banyak korban. Apalagi untuk mengajak Minato pergi dari desa, itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil dan sulit untuk dilakukan. Itu karena Minato sangat mencintai desa Konoha, desa kelahirannya. Maka, inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa dipilih.

_Ia harus pergi sebelum Minato yang meninggalkannya_...

...

Minato bangun dengan rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Ia bangun agak siang karena tahu bahwa ini hari libur kerja dan Fugaku pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Fugakuuuuu..." teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya—seperti biasa. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut. "Heh?"

"Fugaku? Fugaku?" Minato menarik selimutnya, berharap kekasihnya itu masih terlelap di baliknya. Namun, tempat itu kosong.

Minato bangkit dengan panik dari atas ranjangnya. Minato belum mengenakan apa pun ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, bunyi berdebam yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Biasanya, Fugaku ada di ruang tamu, menyeruput kopinya sambil membaca koran harian Konoha. Namun, hari ini ruang tamu itu kosong. Atau, biasanya saat ini Fugaku pasti sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka di dapur. Minato melangkah bimbang ke arah dapur mereka. Tidak ada... Fugaku tidak ada. Ini pertama kalinya Fugaku tidak menemani Minato pada hari libur. Bahkan, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Fugaku ada di apartemen mungil mereka.

'Kemana Fugaku?' batin Minato. Minato kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengenakan pakaian dan pergi dengan tergesa dari apartemennya.

Minato berlari dengan cepat menuju pusat informasi Konoha untuk melaporkan orang hilang. "Tolong aku, Fugaku Uchiha menghilang!" kata Minato panik kepada para petugas jaga yang ada disana.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Minato-_kun_. Kau sudah panik pagi-pagi begini." tanya petugas itu.

Minato yang masih tersengal-sengal jadi kecewa karena respon orang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Fugaku tidak ada disisinya saja sudah membuatnya sangat panik. Apalagi ini hari libur kerja. Seharusnya, Fugaku ada disisinya, menikmati liburan yang menyenangkan sebelum menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasa keesokan harinya. _Berdua_... _Fugaku dan Minato_.

'Degg!' tiba-tiba saja dada Minato sakit ketika membayangkan jika terjadi apa-apa pada Fugaku.

'Tidak! Tidak! Hal buruk macam apa pun tidak boleh terjadi kepada Fugaku!' batin Minato. Ia menggeleng keras untung mengenyahkan bayangan mengerikan tadi. 'Fugaku itu orang yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.' Minato berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ia masih berdiri di depan pos jaga pusat informasi Konoha.

Petugas itu melirik kalender yang ada di sebelahnya dengan tidak sengaja. Tanggal pada hari ini dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Petugas itu menepuk tangannya dengan senyum di wajahnya, seakan teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Minato. Apa kau tidak diundang ke pesta pernikahan Fugaku dan Mikoto?" katanya senang, petugas itu nampak tidak menyadari bahwa ada kekecewaan, rasa kaget, dan sakit hati yang bercampur jadi satu di atas permukaan wajah Minato.

'Tidak... ini bohong kan? Fugaku tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, setiap hari, selama kami hidup bersama...' Minato mengusap ujung matanya yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

...

Fugaku menunduk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, namun disembunyikannya baik-baik. Biar perasaannya ini kepada Minato dipendam saja dalam-dalam. Tidak ada yang perlu diungkit kembali. Hari ini ia akan menikah. Ya! Menikah! Inilah cara pelariannya dari cintanya yang teramat dalam kepada Minato.

'Kuharap Minato baik-baik saja.' kata Fugaku dalam hati. Mikoto, sang pengantin wanita yang semulanya sibuk membantu menyiapkan tempat upacara pernikahan, akhirnya menghampiri calon suaminya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Fugaku?" tanyanya. Fugaku menggeleng, ia tetap menyembunyikan kecemasannya untuknya sendiri. Mikoto tidak perlu tahu, Mikoto pantas berbahagia meski pun Fugaku mencintai orang lain. Mikoto tidak bersalah, seharusnya ia tidak dilibatkan. Fugaku terus-terusan menerawang secara kosong pada saat Mikoto kembali pada kesibukannya, menyiapkan tempat upacara pernikahan mereka.

...

Minato berlari sepanjang jalan di Konoha untuk mencapai kediaman Mikoto. Kertas denah yang diberikan oleh petugas informasi tadi, basah terkena keringat Minato. Minato berlari, menabrak-nabrak orang, dan jatuh. Ia tidak perduli, pokoknya ia harus sampai secepat mungkin dan secepat yang ia bisa di kediaman Mikoto.

'Yak! Tinggal belok!' pikir Minato, ia langsung berbelok dengan cepat.

Minato melihat rumah paling ujung di blok itu. 'Itu kediaman Mikoto!' Minato berlari semakin kencang. Pintu rumahnya tertutup, namun bau harum—seperti dupa—menguar keluar. Minato membuka paksa pintu geser tersebut.

'Sreeeeekkk! Grakk!'

Semua tamu memandang ke arah pintu. Nampak Minato tersengal-sengal sambil bertumpu pada kusen pintu.

"Hentikaaaaaaaannn!" teriak Minato bersimbah air mata.

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari para tamu yang datang menghadiri upacara pernikahan tersebut. Mikoto terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan Minato. Tapi tidak Fugaku. Fugaku sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Mikoto menoleh ke arah Fugaku.

"Diam disini." bisik Fugaku kepada Mikoto. Mikoto menurut dan tetap duduk diam. Fugaku bangkit dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Minato yang meracau—antara tersengal dan terisak—Fugaku tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya perasaan Minato yang pasti sama dengan perasaannya. Sedih, marah, bimbang, benci... tetapi cinta dan tidak ingin berpisah.

Minato menampar Fugaku keras. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" teriaknya. Air matanya sudah menetes kemana-mana membasahi wajahnya. Fugaku hanya diam.

Kesunyian menemani mereka secara sesaat. Para tamu dan Mikoto diam tidak berkutik ketika melihat Minato menampar Fugaku. Sesaat, tangan Fugaku merogoh kantong _hakama_-nya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk bunga.

Itu adalah bunga Plumeria, bunga kesukaan Minato. Lalu Fugaku menyisipkan bunga itu di rambut Minato. Minato, Mikoto dan semua tamu tercengang, menatap apa yang dilakukan Fugaku kepada Minato.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Mina-_chan_." bisik Fugaku di telinga Minato.

...

_Konoha_, _2 tahun kemudian_.

Minato duduk di ruang Hokage. Minato telah diangkat menjadi Hokage keempat. Dan ia juga telah memiliki istri bernama Kushina. Kushina adalah gadis yang merupakan teman Minato waktu menjadi _anbu_ dulu. Saat ini Kushina sedang hamil dan usia kehamilannya sudah menginjak sembilan bulan, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan. Minato sangat menunggu saat-saat kelahiran anak pertamanya. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Fugaku. Ia juga masih tidak mengerti arti dari kata 'terima kasih' yang dibisikkan oleh Fugaku kepadanya, pada saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Minato bangkit dan mengambil mantel serta caping Hokagenya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Minato teringat akan sesuatu. Hari ini, Jiraiya—guru Minato yang mesum sekaligus kuat—akan datang ke rumahnya untuk menengok Minato dan istrinya. Ketika tiba di rumah Minato, Jiraiya disambut hangat oleh Minato dan istrinya.

Jiraiya tertawa keras. "Kushina, kau masih saja _tomboy_ seperti dulu ya?" kata Jiraiya senang melihat Kushina.

Kushina cemberut. "Ah, diamlah guru. Kau ingat kan tujuanmu datang ke sini?" balas Kushina.

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Kushina. "Oh iya... iya... rupanya kau tetap galak seperti dulu ya." kata Jiraiya. "Aku menyarankan agar anak ini dinamai... Naruto."

"Naruto?" kata Minato nampak menimbang.

Kushina tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena hamil. "Nama yang bagus." kata Kushina senang.

"Eh... eh..., aku hanya bercanda. Nama itu kudapatkan sewaktu aku makan ramen, _lho_." Jiraiya nampak bingung karena nama itu nampaknya tidak cocok untuk menjadi nama seorang anak dari Hokage keempat. Minato terkekeh melihat gurunya yang tiba-tiba mati gaya.

Minato menepuk kepala Kushina yang duduk disebelahnya. "Guru, aku sangat setuju untuk menamai anak ini sesuai dengan apa yang guru katakan tadi, Naruto." Minato tersenyum ke arah Jiraiya. "Lagi pula, aku sangat berharap agar anak ini bisa tumbuh dengan sehat, kuat, dan menjadi orang yang hebat seperti guru." kata Minato tulus. Jiraiya yang dipuji seperti itu oleh Minato jadi tersipu.

"Baiklah, kita namai anak ini Naruto." kata Kushina memutuskan. Minato dan Jiraiya menyetujui dengan anggukan. Minato berharap ia bisa secepatnya melupakan Fugaku sepenuhnya agar ia tidak merusak momen-momen membahagiakan ini.

...

Sebuah insiden besar datang dan merusak kebahagiaan keluarga Minato dan Kushina. _Kyuubi_, monster musang berekor 9, tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyerang desa Konoha. Banyak penduduk yang mati akibat amukan Kyuubi. Minato—sang Hokage keempat—yang bertugas untuk melindungi rakyat desa, tentu saja tidak berdiam diri. Dikerahkannya seluruh pasukan elit Konoha untuk menjebak Kyuubi tepat di tengah-tengah hutan Konoha yang luas (itu dilakukan agar tidak semakin banyak korban berjatuhan) dan juga menyuruh ninja-ninja ahli beserta Jiraiya untuk mengevakuasi seluruh penduduk desa yang masih hidup ke tempat yang aman. Minato bermaksud untuk menyegel Kyuubi. Tapi, untuk melakukan segel itu, ia memerlukan tubuh seseorang dan harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk melakukan segel. Mengorbankan nyawa bukanlah masalah bagi Minato. Namun, dimana ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang untuk melakukan penyegelan? Minato akhirnya teringat pada istrinya yang kini berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Kushina sedang melahirkan. Ia akan menggunakan tubuh Naruto—bayi mereka yang baru lahir—sebagai media untuk menyegel Kyuubi.

Minato berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Setibanya disana, ia langsung masuk. Tidak susah menemukan ruangan dimana Kushina berada. Tangisan bayi yang keras menunjukkan jalan bagi Minato. Minato cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ketika memasuki ruangan, yang Minato lihat hanya seorang ahli medis, perawat yang sedang menggendong bayi kecil, dan tubuh Kushina yang tergeletak lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Minato langsung menghampiri ranjang Kushina, dan satu lagi, yang membuatnya benar-benar _shock_. Kushina sudah tidak bernyawa! Ahli medis menjelaskan kepada Minato bahwa kandungan Kushina tidak kuat, sehingga ada dua pilihan, membunuh bayinya agar ibunya selamat, atau membunuh ibunya untuk menyelamatkan bayinya. Kushina memilih pilihan kedua untuk menyelamatkan bayinya. Air mata Minato berderai karena mendengar hal itu. Dikecupnya kening Kushina yang dingin dan diraihnya bayi miliknya dengan Kushina dari pelukan sang perawat.

"Kushina, _arigatou_, _mata ashita_." kata Minato dengan senyum ditengah derai air matanya.

...

Dan, disinilah Minato, berdiri tegar dihadapan Kyuubi yang asyik mengamuk. Ia memeluk bayinya—Naruto—erat-erat dan melakukan jurus segel. Kyuubi mengaum ganas ketika tubuhnya masuk dan disegel di dalam tubuh kecil Naruto. Saat Minato menyelesaikan jurus segelnya, udara di sekeliling desa Konoha berubah menjadi normal kembali. Minato terjatuh dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di hutan Konoha, medan perangnya dengan Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, Jiraiya yang telah mengevakuasi seluruh penduduk Konoha ke tempat yang lebih aman, pergi untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi kepada muridnya yang nampaknya berhasil mengalahkan Kyuubi. Jiraiya pergi ke hutan Konoha dan kaget begitu melihat sesosok mayat yang dikenalnya sedang menggendong bayi. Bayi itu menangis dengan keras menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang mengerikan baru saja terjadi padanya. Jiraiya mengambil bayi tersebut dari gendongan Minato. Dan juga, Jiraiya menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka.

Jiraiya melirik ke sekitarnya. "Keluarlah kau." kata Jiraiya tenang.

Sejenak, tidak ada respon. Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang dengan baju dan topeng khas _anbu_ berjalan keluar dari semak-semak yang ada beberapa meter disamping tubuh Minato dan Jiraiya. Orang itu menghampiri tubuh Minato dan jatuh bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Orang itu membuka topeng _anbu_-nya. Air mata berderai di pipi orang itu.

"Fugaku, sebaiknya kau berhenti dari organisasi _anbu_, aku tahu, kau hanya menjadi anggota _anbu_untuk memperhatikan Minato." kata Jiraiya yang mengetahui segalanya dari awal (maksudnya, mengetahui kehadiran Fugaku ditengah-tengah kalangan Hokage dan pasukan elit Konoha dan juga hubungan mereka berdua). "Sekarang Minato sudah tiada, sebaiknya, kau juga hidup dengan normal." lanjut Jiraiya lagi.

Fugaku menatap Jiraiya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap mayat dari orang yang dicintainya itu—Minato—Fugaku mengelus rambut Minato dan wajahnya yang penuh darah. Jiraiya yang tidak ingin mengganggu, kemudian melangkah pergi bersama bayi Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Minato, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu, tidak lebih. Namun aku telah melakukan suatu kecerobohan yang membuatmu meninggal." kata Fugaku ditengah tangisnya. "Aku mencintaimu Minato, aku tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain, maaf jika aku tidak bisa berada disisimu selama kau hidup." Fugaku kemudian mencium bibir Minato untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Plumeria~ Hana Uta (Flowers for You)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author : Nacchan (Hime Natsumi)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Don't like? Don't read! Warning, Yaoi. LIME/LEMON INSIDE!**

**Pair : Fugaku-Minato, Sasu-Naru**

_Konoha_, _4 tahun kemudian_.

"_Niisan_!" teriak Sasuke—anak Fugaku dan Mikoto—menyambut kakaknya dengan senang. Itachi, kakak Sasuke memeluk adiknya, seperti biasa. Itachi menggendong Sasuke memasuki ruang makan. Disana, Fugaku dan Mikoto telah menunggu anak-anak mereka.

"Ayah, ibu!" sapa Sasuke senang. Itachi duduk sambil tersenyum kecil di depan ayahnya. Mikoto menyajikan makanan di atas meja makan.

Itachi menatap ayahnya. Ia teringat akan hobi ayahnya, memelihara bunga. "Ayah, kenapa ayah suka sekali pada bunga... uhm... bunga apa itu ya namanya?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Ditanya seperti itu, Fugaku malah tersenyum. Ia teringat akan kenangannya bersama Minato. Sebetulnya, bukan dirinya yang menyukai bunga. Minato-lah yang sangat menyukai bunga. Plumeria—bunga yang dimaksud Itachi—sebenarnya adalah bunga favorit Minato.

"Itu namanya plumeria. Ayah memang menyukai bunga plumeria sejak ayah muda." kata Fugaku, menjelaskan dengan nada bijak. Sasuke kecil mengangguk seolah ia mengerti akan maksud ayahnya. Itachi masih tetap penasaran. "Memangnya ada arti dibalik bunga plumeria itu ya, ayah?"

Fugaku terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin artinya itu, cinta yang abadi."

...

_Dan dimulailah insiden kedua_. _Insiden yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan Fugaku_, _ikut terbunuh di dalamnya_.

Saat itu bulan berwarna merah dan nampak menyeramkan. Sasuke masih sangat _shock_ melihat apa yang terjadi kepada ayah dan ibunya. Fugaku dan Mikoto terbaring tak bernyawa dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Itachi berdiri dengan menyeramkan di ambang pintu. Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti, mengapa Itachi harus membunuh semua klan Uchiha. Yang ia tahu saat itu hanyalah rasa takut. Takut karena ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Takut karena Itachi telah berbuat sangat keji kepadanya.

Itachi pergi dan lenyap dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih mengigil ketakutan mencoba untuk berdiri dan menghampiri mayat ayahnya serta ibunya. Kaki kecil Sasuke terkena genangan darah yang ada di lantai. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu, petunjuk, atau apa pun. Namun sia-sia. Yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah pembatas buku yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga-bunga yang sudah diawetkan dan dilaminating. Sasuke kecil tidak tahu apa nama bunga itu, tapi Sasuke kecil tahu, itu adalah bunga yang disukai oleh ayahnya.

Hanya itulah satu-satunya benda kenangan yang dibawa bersamanya selalu. Hingga saat ini, Sasuke Uchiha telah berusia 15 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang cerdas dan pendiam. Ia tetap tinggal di rumah lamanya seorang diri. Pembatas buku itu tetap ia simpan rapi. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin tinggal di rumah itu, kenangan tentang masa kecilnya terlalu banyak. Hatinya kadang sakit untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan buruk itu.

...

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Haaah..."

'Plak!' Sasuke merasakan punggungnya dipukul oleh seseorang. "Hei _baka_-_teme_! Sedang apa kau disini?" seru seseorang berambut kuning yang hampir sama dengan warna matahari dan memiliki mata sebiru langit yang tidak berawan.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca, _dobe_?" jawab Sasuke sinis. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak memusuhi orang ini. Dia sangat menyukai orang ini. Senyumnya, tingkah konyolnya, semuanya. _Suka_... bukan dalam arti _teman_ atau _sahabat_, tapi lebih...

Pria itu cengegesan. "Hehe... aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Naruto, kalau kau memang ingin menggangguku, katakan saja." jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lagi. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sasuke langsung tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto yang lucu itu.

Ujung mata Naruto terpaku pada suatu benda yang ada di atas lembaran buku Sasuke yang terbuka. "_Teme_, itu bunga apa? Cantik sekali."

Sasuke menatap pembatas buku itu. "Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi ini bunga favorit ayahku."

Naruto hanya bisa ber-oooohh saja sambil menatap ke arah pembatas buku itu. Sasuke menangkap kekaguman di wajah Naruto. Sepertinya, tidak hanya ayahnya, bahkan Naruto juga sepertinya menyukai bunga ini.

"_Dobe_, apa kau menyukai bunga ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengangguk.

...

"_Chidori_!" teriak Sasuke lantang sambil membuat segel di tangannya, cahaya kilat berwarna biru telah memenuhi telapak tangannya. Sasuke berlari kencang sambil menabrakkan _chidori_ yang ada di tangan Sasuke ke batu besar yang ada dihadapannya. Batu itu langsung pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Sasuke sedang berlatih sendiri. Langit senja berwarna sangat indah, warna kesukaan Naruto—jingga—bercampur warna ungu. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah, keringatnya telah membasahi baju dan permukaan kulitnya.

'Plok... plok...' Sasuke menoleh karena mendengar tepuk tangan kecil dibelakangnya. Disana nampak berdiri seorang pria berambut putih keperakan yang panjang dengan garis merah di kedua pipinya yang memanjang dari mata hingga ujung dagunya. Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit senja.

Jiraiya duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau sama seperti ayahmu ya. Kau dan ayahmu adalah ninja Uchiha yang hebat." Jiraiya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hijau dan mulai membaca.

Sasuke tidak menoleh. "Hn."

"Kau _persis _sama seperti Fugaku. Kau menyukai anak bodoh itu kan?" kata Jiraiya. Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya. "Maksudku si Uzumaki Naruto itu."

Sejenak, Sasuke diam. "Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, nampaknya dia tak menyadari perasaanku."

Jiraiya meletakkan buku hijau itu di atas pangkuannya. Ia menatap langit bersama Sasuke. "Kau harus tahu arti di balik bunga plumeria itu. Arti _tersembunyi_ yang ada di dalamnya. Ada sebuah arti tersembunyi _dibalik_ bunga plumeria yang disukai oleh ayahmu dan Minato."

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Sasuke datar.

Jiraiya menoleh. "Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mendengar hal ini, anak ayam Uchiha, sebetulnya aku berniat untuk menceritakannya saat kau sudah lebih dewasa lagi." Jiraiya memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Baik, ini cerita tentang ayahmu, dan Minato. Mereka sebetulnya saling mencintai..."

...

Dari cerita Jiraiya, Sasuke tahu bahwa sebetulnya Hokage keempat itu adalah ayah Naruto. Dan Minato-_sama_ adalah kekasih ayahnya. Mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir yang amat berat, sehingga harus menjalani kehidupannya sendiri-sendiri. Sasuke akhirnya mengerti, ayah dan anak memang hampir tidak ada bedanya sama sekali. Ia juga mengetahui, sebenarnya ayahnya bukanlah orang yang menyukai bunga plumeria, melainkan si Hokage keempat-lah orangnya. Sasuke juga mengerti, mengapa Naruto begitu tertarik pada bunga plumeria, itu mungkin sifat keturunan dari ayahnya.

Malam itu, Sasuke membuka semua buku tentang bunga yang ada di rumahnya. Ia mencari definisi tentang plumeria. Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan buku yang memuat definisi bunga tersebut.

Sasuke membaca seluruh definisinya. "Bunga ini berwarna putih dengan warna kuning di bagian tengahnya, atau berwarna merah muda dengan warna maroon di tengahnya..." kata Sasuke. "... bunga ini sering dipakai untuk buket pernikahan karena bunga ini melambangkan _cinta yang abadi_."

Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Kata-kata di buku itu persis dengan apa yang pernah ayahnya katakan padanya dan kakaknya sewaktu mereka masih kecil. _Cinta yang abadi_, plumeria... Sasuke mengambil pembatas bukunya yang telah dibawanya selama 11 tahun. Pembatas buku itu sudah agak usang termakan usia dan plastiknya sudah mulai lepas. Sasuke mengamati pembatas buku itu sebentar, lalu mengingat-ingat lagi kata-kata Jiraiya. '... ada sebuah arti tersembunyi _dibalik_ bunga plumeria...' Sasuke membuka paksa segel plastik yang membungkus bunga-bunga awetan tersebut. Bunga-bunga yang diawetkan jatuh di atas lantai tempat Sasuke duduk bersila saat seluruh plastik laminatingnya terbuka. Di antara bunga plumeria yang diawetkan tersebut, ada lipatan kertas yang sangat mencolok mata.

Sasuke mengambil lipatan kertas itu perlahan. Kemudian dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membuka lipatan kertas usang tersebut.

'Untuk Minato Namikaze,

Maafkan aku, aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, tapi, itulah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kutempuh untuk melarikan diri darimu, dari cintaku padamu yang semakin hari semakin bertambah saja. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, juga menyakiti desa yang kau cintai, desa Konoha. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu meskipun aku tidak ada bersamamu. Fugaku Uchiha.'

Fugaku Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Sasuke kini mengerti, arti di balik bunga plumeria itu. Semua yang dikatakan Jiraiya memang benar. Semuanya benar. Ayahnya tidak mencintai ibunya, namun ia mencintai Hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze yang merupakan ayah Naruto.

"Aku harus menemui Naruto, sekarang." kata Sasuke pelan. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil jaketnya dan buru-buru melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. "Aku tidak ingin menyesal seperti ayah." bisiknya pelan.

...

'Tok... tok...'

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu apartemennya. Naruto meletakkan mangkuk ramen instan yang tadi dipegangnya di atas meja kecil yang ada ditengah ruangan tersebut kemudian beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. 'Siapa ya yang bertamu malam-malam begini?' batin Naruto ketika melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam.

"Eh, _teme_, ayo masuk." Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke yang mematung di depan pintu apartemennya untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun, Sasuke masih diam. Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke ikut-ikutan diam. Mereka diselimuti keheningan utuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke menggamit tangan Naruto dan meletakkan sesuatu diatasnya. Itu adalah sepucuk bunga plumeria yang dipetik oleh Sasuke dari pohon plumeria besar yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Nampaknya, pohon itu ditanam dan dirawat oleh Fugaku. Naruto menatap bunga kecil yang kini ada ditelapak tangannya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto, lalu menatap mata Naruto dalam. Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke malam ini. Sasuke mendadak menjadi aneh. Datang tengah malam, menyerahkan sepucuk bunga kepadanya, lalu berdiri dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengannya. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi sangat _romantis_, padahal mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan rival?

Sasuke menarik nafas kecil, yang membentuk kepulan uap tipis dibibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja, jantung Naruto berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. "Naruto, aku tidak ingin menyesal seperti ayahku." Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, hanya bisa diam, menatap mata berwarna _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Sasuke maju, mencium bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto kaget, tapi tidak bisa menolak. Bukannya _tidak bisa_, tetapi _tidak ingin_. Maka, Naruto memejamkan saja matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut dari Sasuke itu. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dalam dan masih dalam posisi berciuman, lalu menendang pintu apartemen Naruto sehingga menimbulkan suara menutup yang keras. Mereka terjatuh berdua diatas _tatami_ yang cukup empuk. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto.

"_Daisuki_, Uzumaki Naruto, _baka dobe_." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, wajahnya memerah. Sasuke menggigit secara pelan dan bernafas di telinga Naruto. Seluruh tubuh Naruto serasa dialiri oleh sengatan listrik saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Bunga plumeria yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sampai jatuh di atas _tatami_ juga.

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. "Aku... aku... juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap wajah Naruto, mencari-cari kebohongan di wajah yang memerah itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto lagi, dalam. Kemudian, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto lagi, melumat seluruh keindahan yang tertera disana. Naruto membuka bibirnya saat berciuman dengan Sasuke, menandakan bahwa ia serius dan ingin menyerahkan segalanya untuk orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Sepertinya, keahliannya dalam berciuman adalah sifat turun temurun dari ayahnya...

Saliva mereka berdua bercampur menjadi satu dan membasahi bibir mereka berdua, seiring waktu yang berjalan dan ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin panas. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia perlu oksigen untuk melanjutkannya. Naruto sudah mulai terengah-engah dan merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah mulai memanas.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan berjalan ke arah ranjang yang ada tidak jauh dari sana. "Boleh kulanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke lembut, posisi mereka saat ini, Naruto terbaring dibawah Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, disisi tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang ditanya begitu, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Haruskah kau bertanya?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia mencium Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke mulai dari leher, ia mencium dan menjilati seluruh permukaan kulit leher Naruto. Naruto mendesah dengan erotis yang membuat Sasuke menjadi makin ingin _memasukannya_. Sasuke meraba dada Naruto yang bidang dengan salah satu tangannya dan memasukkan tangannya yang dingin ke dalam _sweat shirt _putih yang saat ini dipakai Naruto.

"Nnn... ahh..." Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke mulai memainkan dadanya. Tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan melucuti baju Naruto. Sasuke mencium dada sebelah kiri Naruto dan tangannya memainkan dada sebelah kanan. Sasuke mulai menjilat, kemudian mengulum, sedikit menggigit dan menjilat lagi.

"Sa... suke... ngghh~~"

Sasuke menaikkan pahanya, kemudian menyogok kepunyaan Naruto pelan dengan lututnya. Naruto ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa karena bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat di atas bibir Naruto. Tangan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memainkan dada Naruto yang membuat Naruto ingin mendesah, namun tetap tidak bisa karena Sasuke sudah memborgol bibir serta lidah Naruto dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya.

"Hahhh... ahh... ahhhnn..." Naruto nampak terengah, saliva mengalir di salah satu sisi bibirnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Padahal malam ini cukup dingin. Namun, suhu diruangan itu terasa panas. Sasuke melepas bajunya dan celananya sendiri. Ia juga melepas celana dan celana dalam Naruto. Naruto tidak kuasa menolak karena tenaganya seakan habis diserap oleh Sasuke lewat ciuman-ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memegang kepunyaan Naruto yang sudah menegang, kemudian mencium dan menjilatnya.

"Sasukeehh~ tidak... jangan... disitu..." cegah Naruto yang masih terengah-engah. "Uahhh!" teriak Naruto pada saat Sasuke sudah mulai mengulum kepunyaan Naruto dan melakukan _blowjob_-nya secara cepat, naik-turun-naik-turun. "Hhh... hhhhhh... Sa... shhhukeehhh..." Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan seluruh cairan yang keluar dari Naruto. "Nnnnnn!" Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas, lebih panas daripada yang tadi. "Hah... haaaah... Sasuke... Sasukee~" Naruto berusaha bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke mencium leher Naruto dan meninggalkan beberapa _kiss marks _ disana.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. Sasuke menaikkan tungkai kaki Naruto ke atas pangkuannya. Posisi duduk seperti itu mempermudahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki rektum Naruto dengan jarinya. Jari pertama masuk, Naruto mulai mencakar punggung Sasuke—namun tidak terlalu keras.

Jari kedua dan selanjutnya jari ketiga masuk. Naruto sudah menitikkan air mata. "Uhhhhhhhhnggg! Sasuke! Sa... sakit! Keluarkan... keluarkann!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke makin kencang. Sasuke tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, ia malah menggerakkan jarinya secara vertikal dan memasukkan jari-jari lentik yang panjang itu semakin ke dalam untuk mencari prostat Naruto dan melonggarkan rektumnya. "Ngggghhh... ahhhhh...!" Naruto menahan rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Naruto, diam sebentar, demi aku." kata Sasuke ditelinga Naruto.

Sasuke nampaknya sudah menemukan prostat—_sweet spot_—Naruto. Tubuh Naruto sudah mengejang, Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang basah. Sasuke mengusap-usap kepunyaannya secara cepat, setelah kepunyaan Sasuke menegang, ia menaikkan tubuh Naruto. Memposisikan kepunyaannya tepat di bawah rektum Naruto. Ujung kepunyaan Sasuke sudah masuk. Naruto menangis dan menggigit bahu Sasuke untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Mata biru safir Naruto sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Aaakkhh... Sashh... Sashhukk... eehhh~~" teriak Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Naruto sehingga tubuh Naruto meluncur bebas ke bawah dan kepunyaan Sasuke tertanam seluruhnya di dalam rektum naruto. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh~~~ Sakit! Sasu... _teme_... _teme_... keluarkaaannn~" teriak Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menyandarkannya secara terbalik ke arah tembok. Posisi Naruto saat ini membelakangi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang menyangga tubuhnya di tembok. Kepunyaan Sasuke masih menancap dalam di rektum Naruto, sehingga Naruto agak kesakitan tadi dan tak henti-hentinya menangis dan mendesah. Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya untuk meletakkan tangannya di tembok, agar ia bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur. Semakin lama, semakin cepat.

"Sashhukkk... uahhh... nnnnnnn!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggangnya semakin cepat. "Hiahhhhhhhhh~~" Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya sekali lagi, yang membasahi ranjang dan pahanya kali ini.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan pinggangnya. "Ngh..." desahnya tertahan. Sasuke menarik kepunyaannya dengan cara memundurkan pinggangnya dan menyisakan ujungnya saja di rektum Naruto. Naruto sudah tersengal-sengal dan masih berusaha untuk menyangga tubuhnya di tembok agar tidak jatuh. Sasuke menarik nafas sedikit lalu mendorong kepunyaannya masuk secara kuat ke rektum Naruto.

"Ahhhh~ Sasuke! Sak... sakii... tthh!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke memundurkan kepunyaannya lagi dan menghentakkannya secara keras sekali lagi. Kali ini tepat, mengenai prostat Naruto.

"Aaaaakkkhhh... Sasuke! Sasukeee~~" Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya untuk kesekian kalinya, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cairannya tepat di dalam rektum Naruto. Sasuke menarik keluar kepunyaannya dari rektum Naruto. Cairan milik Sasuke nampak keluar sedikit dari dalam lubang itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh keinginan. Sasuke menjilat cairannya yang ada di rektum Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Hentikan~ jangan disitu... _temeeeeee_~~" teriak Naruto merasakan lidah Sasuke yang mulai memasuki rektumnya.

'Blugh!' Naruto pingsan tepat setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam rektum Naruto. Sasuke tercekat, dan menarik tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya. Naruto nampak kelelahan, wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya masih tersengal. Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah, itu karena ia agak _keterlaluan_ malam ini, padahal ini saat pertama untuknya dan Naruto.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan membisikkan "_Oyasumi_, Naru-_chan_..." di telinga Naruto. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Tidak lupa, Sasuke menarik selimut warna jingga milik Naruto yang tebal ke atas tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto.

...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Brain<strong> : waaa... _review_ pertama! _domo arigatou_ Devil -_san_, _keep reading our works_ yahh.

**Superol** : maaf... sebenarnya Fugaku-_san_ itu tidak jahat, tapi agak bodoh dan tidak bisa mengambil keputusan. tapi dia baik kok :D buktinya dia tetep cintanya sama Minato sampe dia mati meskipun menikah sama orang lain, _thanks_ _for review_-nya ya, _keep reading our works_.

**CCloveRuki** : yaaahhh~ jaangaaannn~~ kasian Fugakunya *sisirin rambut Fugaku, abis dibejeg-bejeg sama Ruki-_san_*, sesuai penjelasan yang di atas tadi, Fugaku itu gak jahaaat~~ *tetep bela-bela Fugaku* _thanks for review_-nya yaa Ruki-_san_, _keep reading our works_! :D

**Noctilucentum Ciel** : waahh, _domo arigatou_ buat _review_-nya ya, iya, ini juga baru kepikiran kalo pasangan FugaMina itu keren, mereka kayak SasuNaru versi dewasanya :D _keep reading our works_, yahh Ciel-_san_.

**Ryena Zahrose** : _sumimasen_! saya khilaff! saya lupa isiin! _arigatou gozaimasu_ buat koreksinya ya! kali ini udah saya isiin kok, Ryena-_san_. _keep reading our works _yahh :D

**icha22madhen **: belum kok... belum tamat, maaf lupa isiin _to be continued_-nya! iya, saya juga ngerasa agak sedih pas Minato meninggal, soalnya _feel_-nya Fugaku dapet banget T^T. _keep reading our works_, icha22madhen-_san_!

**Neo Naruru Ryuu** : waahhh, _sankyuu_~~ iya, saya udah _apudetto_ hari ini, selamat membaca yaa~ _keep reading our works_, Neo-_san_ :D

**Uchikaze no Naruels** : _updated today_! _happy reading and don't forget to keep reading our works_! :D

**ttixz lone cone bebe** : penasaran? udah baca _chapter_ ini kaan? jadi penasarannya udah kejawab ya :D _domo arigatou_ buat _read n' review_-nya ya :D _keep reading our works_ :D

**Haru no Yuuchan999** : _thanks for review_, Yuuchan! :D _updated now_! _happy reading _ya :D semoga lemonan SasuNaru di _chapter_ kali ini cukup menghibur dan cukup _hot_ untuk dinikmati :D *digampar berjamaah* tetapp, _keep reading our works_ :D

* * *

><p>Eh... eh... ada yang kelupaan... <em><span>don't<span>__forget to check our profile page_ ya. _See you in the next chapter_.


End file.
